Clarissa Gilbert
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Clarissa is Elena's Identical twin. When she comes back from her Drama Arts school in London, Clary falls into trouble, and not the good kind! Getting involved in her sister's chaotic life wasn't on her 'to do' list. Falling in love with a vampire certainly wasn't on her 'to do' list either! Well, it wasn't a high priority, at least. Damon/OC. Starts from Friday Night Bites.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Just my OC, Clarissa "Clary" Gilbert.

**Author's Note: **I'm really excited for this new story! I'm trying my hand at Damon/OC!

**Enjoy!**

After spending my sophmore year in London due to a once in a lifetime scholarship to study the arts, I was heading home. I was in a theater program, and I would come back in the summer to my home of Mystic Falls.

I wasn't all that sure why I wanted to come home at first. My parents passed away when their car drove off of Wickery Bridge last spring, and the only survivor was my identical twin sister, Elena.

It was a relief at first to go back to London at the end of August for my junior year, but for the first couple weeks, I couldn't concentrate, and I started falling behind. When I was sitting in my dorm room, looking at a picture of me and my family did I realize why I couldn't be there anymore. Whenever I walked along the campus, or I was at rehersals, I always remembered how excited my parents were that I had gotten into this program. How lucky I was that I could possibly go onto Broadway. That's when I decided that even though some day I might go back to that goal, it wasn't my goal in life right now. So I decided to drop out of the program, and go home to my family.

I wanted to surprise my family. I mentioned that I was coming home, I just didn't tell them when. So when I got to the house, I take out my bags from out of the cab, and walk around the house.

I saw my bedroom window, which was surprisingly open. It's not really all that high up, so I grab a ladder from around the side of the house, grab my bags, and start climbing. I throw my bags in first, then climb in. I turn around, and shut the window. Then, I carefully flatten my hair the best I can (the only way to tell me and Elena apart is our hair. Hers is straight while mine is wavy). After I'm sure I look like Elena, I leave the room. And as soon as I do, who do I run into but my dear Aunt Jenna?

"Elena?" She asks in a confused tone. Ha! I pulled off my twin! "What were you doing in Clary's room?"

"Umm, I was just striaghtening it up for when she comes back." I quickly say.

"I know that you were only thinking of her, but you know how mad she gets when you touch her stuff." Jenna points out.

"Right. Again, just thinking of her." I say, then walk past her.

"Wait a sec." She says, stopping me in my tracks. Have I been found out?

"Yeah?" I ask, turning around.

"Did you change your clothes?" Jenna asks.

I look down at my clothes. Damn it! I didn't consider that. "Uhh, yeah, I did." I say, looking back up.

"Well, then I think Stefan will be really impresssed." Stefan? That was the name of Elena's new boyfriend. According to my sister, he was really cute.

"Yeah, well, it's a guy." I say, then, before Aunt Jenna could interrogate me further, I escaped downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, and see one of my best friends, Bonnie Bennett. She looks at me confused. "Did you change?"

So Bonnie thinks I'm Elena too. Wow, I sure do have the best friends. "Yeah, I did." I walk over and start helping Bonnie take out food containers.

"Hey Bonnie I got the last bag." A new voice says, and before I know it, I was face to face with my sister.

Bonnie's and Elena's faces drop. Since Elena and I are standing next to each other, she has to look from me, to Elena, then back to me. Finally, Bonnie turns to face me. "Clary? Is that you?" she asks.

"Uhh," I stammer. I point to Elena. "It's a shapeshifting demon! Quick Bonnie," I say, then run over to my friend and grabbed her arm. "Get the salt!"

Bonnie laughs. "'Get the salt'? Now I know it's you, Clary."

I sigh in defeat. "Yes, it is me. I have come to grace your lives with me." I say, and hug Bonnie.

"So you're back for good?" Elena asks as she comes over and gives me a huge hug.

I nod. "Yup. It was a really hard program to get into. I doubt I'd get back in, even if I wanted to."

I look over Elena's shoulder and see one of my other favourite people in the world. I run over to them. "JEEREEMYY!" I scream, and practically jump on the back of my brother.

"Whoa!" He said, and stumbled forward. "That you, Clary?"

"Would Elena do something like this?" I ask, from on top of his back.

He laughs. "Probably not." He says as I slide off his back. Jeremy turns around and gives me a proper hug. "It's good to have you back."

Now that I'm looking at him properly, I assess what he's wearing. "_Whoa._" I say, taking in his emo look. "All you need is black eyeliner and you got the emo look down."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Clare. I'm out." He says, and moves to the front door.

"Wait! You have plans?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, so? Elena does too." He says, pointing to our sister.

"Well," I say in a disappointed tone, crossing my arms. "I must confess, I expected a warmer homecoming." I say.

"What's going on down there?" Jenna's voice calls, and she comes down the stairs. She looks from me, to Elena, and back to me. "Clary! You sneaky rat!" She cried.

"That I am, Aunt Jenna." I say, then happily give her a hug. I turn back to Elena. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could join Bonnie and me." Elena suggests. "We're having Stefan over for dinner."

"Ooh, I can finally meet him!" I never got a picture of the guy, so I have no idea what he looks like.

Elena smiles. "Yeah! Now, come on, we need to finish setting up."

"Wait! Helping was not a part of my to do list tonight!" I say, but Elena ignores me and grabs my wrist.

"It is now." She says.

I start grabbing things for the dinner. When Bonnie goes over to the bathroom, I lean over to Elena. "So I take it that this isn't just a friendly dinner?"

"Why do you say that?" she asks.

"Because Bonnie's posture is tighter than the bandage that was around my wrist when I sprained it in June." I say.

Elena takes a deep breath. "Bonnie doesn't like Stefan."

"Why?" I ask. "From what you told me, he sounds okay."

"He's a really good guy, Clare, I don't know why she's acting like that." She says.

"I could always knock some sense into her." I say. "I'll have you know, I won a cricket bat in London, so I could 'accidentally' wack her in the head."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Clary, that isn't necessary. I just hope that once she gets to know him, she'll like him."

"I'm sure she will. And I'm sure I will too. Although you broke my heart when you dumped my dear sweet Matthew." I say, putting my hand to my heart.

She laughs. "I honestly think that you were more depressed with the break up than Matt was."

"But of course! Now Matt will never be my brother now!"

"But you two are basically siblings!"

I growl. "I hate that that makes sense." I say. I look over to the TV, where the head news guy here Logan Fell was talking about 'Animal attacks'. "Animal attacks?" I repeat. "What animal would be this close to town?"

Elena shrugs. "They don't know. I just hope that they find it soon."

Bonnie comes back, and Elena goes upstairs to get something. I turn to my other best friend. "Heard you don't like the boyfriend."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "It's not like that, Clary."

"Then what is it like Bonnie?" I ask, a little upset. "Elena really likes this guy, and you know how much your opinion matters to her."

"I do know Clare! It's just, I touched Stefan and-" Bonnie starts.

"WHOA!" I say, covering my ears. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION BONNIE BENNETT, YOU NAUGHTY CHILD!"

. Bonnie pushes me. "SO not what I meant!" She goes back to what she was saying. "I accidentally brushed my hand against him, and got a bad feeling."

"That's it? You're basing what you think of Stefan after a 'bad feeling'?" I ask, using quotations.

"Hey! The things my Grams have been saying have really been freaking me out! I know it sounds stupid, but you didn't feel what I felt! I don't know, I've just been having a funny feeling that I can't shrug off." She sighed and shook her head. "I want to like him, I really do, and I know that he makes Elena happy. I'm hoping that I feel differently by tonight."

"That is all I ask, Bonnie." I say, and am grabbing forks and knives by the time Elena gets back.

When we're pretty much done setting up, I hear a knock on the door. "I got it." I say, then start walking over to the door.

"Be nice!" Elena called after me.

"That's insulting! I'm always nice!" I call back. I know it'll probably be Stefan on the other side of the door, so I re-Elena myself before I open the door.

And hot damn! My sister's taste has gotten better since I left. Not that Matt wasn't cute, Stefan just benefited more in the looks department. "Hello..." I waited for him to say Elena's name. "Clarissa." He finishes.

I gasp. "Sorcery!" I say, pointing an accusatory finger at him. No one can tell us apart when we look the same! Did you see how Jenna and Bonnie reacted?

Stefan just laughs and extends his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Stefan."

I shake it before pulling him inside. "Clarissa, but somehow you already knew that."

"Are you kidding? Elena talks about you all the time." Stefan said as we walked to the dining room.

"As she should." I say. "I am a very interesting person."

After some initial greetings, we all sat at the dinner table and started eating. And to say it was awkward would be a total understatement. Literally no one was talking and all you could hear was the sound of cutlery on plates. I give Elena a look to start conversation. I am the type of person that does not like silence, and if this long silence continued, I'd probably jump on top of the table and start singing 'Year 3000' by the Jonas Brothers.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked Stefan.

I drop my fork. "Wait a sec. Tanner is _still _there?" I ask.

"Unfortunately." Bonnie confirms.

"Oh man, he is not gonna be happy over the fact that I'm back." I say.

"What, are you not good with teachers?" Stefan asks.

"No, it's just Tanner. And her English teacher. And her Science teacher." Elena started listing off.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I say, putting my hands up. "Don't gang up on me! Besides, I never argued with any of my teachers in London."

"Yeah, because none of the teachers here have British accents." Bonnie points out.

"Hey! Is it my fault that accents are turn ons?" I ask. "Wait! I thought this was about Stefan!" I say, turning the attention back on him. "So, did he give you a hard time?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said with a smile.

Elena turns to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie cuts her off. "Yeah, I heard."

Okay, awkward. I've only been around Stefan for about ten minutes, but I liked him. I thought that he was really cool, and it was super clear that he really cared about Elena and made her happy. And as long as he doesn't break my twin's heart I won't have to beat his ass up!

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena says to Bonnie, trying to start up another conversation.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said awkwardly. I give her a look. She could at least give the guy a try!

"I mean the witches." Elena said, and I perked up. Witches? "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said, trying to dismiss it.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan said, trying to engage with her. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said in a tone that sounded like she was a little offended. Okay if she didn't perk up she was gonna get a punch in the face.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked, a little confused.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan told her.

Bonnie smiles warmly at Stefan, and I know that Bonnie Bennett smile. She's been completely won over. "Yeah, they are."

I can finally breathe again when the doorbell rang. I look over to Elena, a little confused. "Did you invite anyone else?" I ask.

Elena shakes her head. "No. I'll go see who it is."

I wave her away. "I got it." I get up, and walk over to the door for the second time. I open it, and see Caroline and a guy standing next to her. A really really hot guy. Damn, what happened to everyone's taste when I left?

"Surprise!" Caroline said. The look on her face immediately contorts, like she's studying my face. Then her face drops. "Oh my god….Clarissa?" The guy's facial expression changed into confusion.

"No Caroline, we've been over this. Clarissa is still in London." I say, and by the blank look on Caroline's face she believed me. I quickly burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding Care, it's me, Clary."

She gasped. "So you're back for good?"

I put my arms out. "Better believe it baby!"

"Oh my God!" Caroline said. She looked behind to the guy that was standing with her.

"You gonna introduce us?" The guy asked, his eyes flickering to me. I'm not gonna lie, my heart skipped a beat when he looked over to me, but I kept it pushed down.

"Oh right!" She said, and looked from me to the guy. "Clarissa this is my boyfriend Damon, Damon this is Clarissa, Elena's twin sister."

"Damon?" I repeat. Why did that name ring a bell? I think Elena mentioned it once when we were on the phone a week ago. Why wasn't I paying attention? Oh yeah, the really cute guy that passed me when I was walking in the street. The memory resurfaces quick enough. "As in Stefan?"

He nods. "Yup. I'm his brother."

Brother? Damn, the Salvatore's got the looks. Caroline speaks up, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She held out a cake.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon adds, as Caroline walked in and handed me the cake.

Before I knew it, Stefan was beside me. "What are you doing here?" he asked Damon. Elena had mentioned that they had a little rivalry thing going on. But how bad could it possibly be? I mean, I talk to Elena like that sometimes, but she and I both know that I'm only joking. Though I could beat her up if I wanted to. But uh, my parents would always get a little upset if I fought with my siblings. My Dad said that it was natural for siblings to fight, but my Mom thought that we shouldn't do it as much as we do. I'm just lucky that Aunt Jenna doesn't really care what we do.

"Waiting for Clarissa or Elena to invite me in." Damon said, still standing outside.

"Yeah, you can-" Elena starts.

"No, no." Stefan stopped her before she could finish. "He can't erm, he can't stay, can you Damon?

Caroline, obviously fed up, spoke up. "Just get in here."

"We're just finishing up." Stefan said, shooting a desperate look to Elena.

But Elena just brushed it off."It's fine. Come on in." She opened the door wider for Damon. He slid in (literally almost like a snake), brushing against me as he did, smirking at Stefan as he did so. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a brush. More like a light shove.

Oh hell no, no one touches Clarissa Ariana Gilbert!

I was about to hit him in the back when he turns back to face Elena and me. "You have a beautiful home." Damon commented, looking from me to Elena. Damn my hormones. My heart felt tingly every time we made eye contact, but I wasn't going to make that obvious. Although I felt really attracted to him, for some reason, I was getting this odd vibe off of him, like Bonnie claims to be getting from Stefan.

"Thank you." Elena replied. She and the rest of the group walked into our living room. I made sure to sit as far away from Damon as I could, so I sat in the arm seat on the other side of the sofa where Stefan and Elena were sitting.

I zone out as they start talking. The only reason I did was to gather up all the info that I knew on Damon and Stefan Salvatore. From what I could remember, this whole rivalry thing started when they both dated this girl named Katherine or something like that. And that's pretty much all I remember. Yeah, I don't really pay attention to Elena's phone calls. Now Jeremy was a different story.

"I cannot believe Mr Tanner put you on the team, Tyler must be seething." Caroline said as she laughed. "But good for you and go for it!

"That's what I always tell him." Damon said, a smugness in his tone again. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Caroline nods. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. And Clary, God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

That's only because I don't plan to. I used to do cheer leading here in Mystic Falls, but when I went to London I stopped. I just never really had the time to do it. I was either in class, studying, practicing for a play that I was in in my year there, and any free time I had was spent doing stuff with the friends that I had there. Now that I'm back, I don't really feel like I'm gonna get back into the swing of things that easily.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said, her voice sort of drifting off.

Damon looks over to me. Oh, dear. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Clarissa." he said.

I was about to speak, but Caroline beat me to it. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." When everyone gave Caroline an incredulous look, she added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Clarissa, Elena." He said, nodding his head towards Elena. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said sharply.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said in mock apology.

Okay, if dinner was awkward, this made me want to die. Abort socializing mission, abort! "You know what? I think I'm gonna go do the dishes. You all keep talking." I say, stand up, and walk over to the kitchen.

I'm just finishing up loading the dishwasher when I feel like something is behind. I carefully turn around and jump about a foot in the air when I see Damon. I spin around, hand on my chest. "Dude, don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked, and did this weird thing with his eye. And by weird, I mean _completely attractive_.

"Sneak up on people." I say. "Sneaking up on non-alerted people can result in heart attacks, which can result in death, you know?"

Damon makes a look of fake surprise. "_No._" he said in mock disbelief.

I nod, completely serious. "True story."

"Got one more for you." He said, holding out a glass.

"Oh, thanks." I say, reaching for the glass. When Damon handed it to me, it accidently slips out of my hand. It goes crashing to the ground, and I close my eyes and wait for the sound of breaking glass, but somehow Damon catches it.

I look from the glass to Damon. In serious suspicion, I ask, "Are you a cat?"

That completely threw him off. "What?"

"Or an acrobat? You caught that glass so insanely quick. It makes me wonder if you're catman." I say with a small laugh.

"I like you." Damon said, walking to the other side of the dishwasher. "You know how to laugh. Elena never mentioned that she had a twin."

I shrug. "I don't know why." I look from left to right then lean forward and whisper, "She's probably just jealous that _I'm_ the good twin." Damon smirks slightly, and I do too, but I decide to give him the real answer. "I've been away for the past year. I guess I just didn't really come up. They weren't expecting me all that soon. I actually didn't tell them that I was comng back tonight. A surprise, you know?"

"Why'd you come home?" He asked.

I shrug again, looking away from Damon. "Missed my family. Missed the annoying little qualities of a small city." I finally look back at Damon's whose icy blue eyes were now practically piercing my own. "I missed home."

We're just staring at each other for almost a full minute before I break the spell. "How about you?" I say, looking away from him again. "From what I hear you haven't been here long either."

"Well, I had the same intention you had. I missed my family. I couldn't very well miss Stefan's first day of school." He says. Something tells me that that wasn't the truth, so I guess I gave him a look until he spoke the truth. Clary truth speaking powers strike again! "Our parents died. I'm all he has."

"Oh." I say in a small voice. "I'm sorry that happened."

He waves it away, as if he's done it his whole life. I've just been doing it for the past couple months. I wonder how annoying it gets doing it your whole life. "It's okay. Something tells me that you've felt the same way."

"Well, not the exact same way." I point out. "You said all Stefan has is you, and all you have is Stefan. I have my sister. I have my aunt. I have my brother, although he acted like a total asshat to me when I first saw him. That kid is just asking for a beating from me."

"Nobody should be acting like that to you, Clarissa." Damon said.

"I know right?" I say, closing the dishwasher. Someone finally understands me! Intrigued about what happened in the living room, I let my curiosty get the better of me. "Earlier, did you mean...Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm." Damon said, nodding, as if he expected her to be brought up. "How do you know about Katherine?"

"Elena and I tell each other everything." I say automatically. I quickly bring the subject back to Katherine. "How did she die?" I ask.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered.

"Was it recently?" I ask, getting the dirt on this Katherine girl so I could report back to Elena. See, despite what everyone says, I _am_ the good twin.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said with a smirk.

"What was she like?" I ask.

Damon's face goes a little dazed, obviously thinking about Katherine. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He said, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. Oh God, don't blush, don't blush, for the love of God body, do not heat up. With all my commanding, my body listened to me and my face remained cool. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"Right." I say. From his description, there was no way that Damon could not have been in love with this chick. Or at least a little interested in her. "So which one of you dated her first?" I ask, going over to the napkins to start folding them.

By the look on his face, I know I'm right. He quickly recovers. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He said, following me over to the table. "Why did you leave London? I've been before, it's a very beautiful city."

I shrug. That's basically my response to all of Damon's questions. "I agree, it is a very beautiful city. It's become a second home to me. But it's not as great as my first."

"Why were you in London?" He asks.

"Why are you so intrigued by me?" I retort. Why was he asking all these things? I just wanted to get through an evening with the guy. I was getting a little pissed off, to be honest. He was getting a little too close for comfort.

Something weird happened after I asked Damon why he wanted to know. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, so it felt like I was going dazed. Damn his eyes having that affect on me!

"Why were you in London?" He repeated.

"I used to go to a school for dramatic arts there. It was a program I had auditioned for at the end of Junior high for Freshman year. I didn't get in at first, but at the end of my Freshman year my Dad was able to pull some strings and got me another audition for me to go starting my sophmore year. I got in that time." I say, without looking away from Damon's eyes. I finally pull my eyes away from him, and take a sort of deep breath. I feel like I've been running a marathon.

"Why did you leave? Did you end up not liking it?" Damon asks, though this time I wasn't looking into his eyes. I answer it, just because I knew he wouldn't drop it.

"No, I loved it. It was pretty much the only way I tolerated school. It was fun. But this year," I look away from Damon, trailing off, thinking about my parents again, and how excited they were for me to send them pictures of time there. They loved the ones they got, and were excited to see the ones that I was gonna take in the coming years where I could do more exciting things. I look back to him. "Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I say.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." He said the last part in a magician performing a trick sort of way, and I had to keep my squeal in, letting myself smile instead.

"This isn't something that you can just poof away with a magic wand. The only reason I didn't let it go completely was because some day, it might matter again. I may get my name on Broadway. I just have to work up to it."

Damon shrugs. "Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me."

I give him a look. "Dude, you're killing my buzz. Are you always a fatalist?"

He half laughs. "Pretty much."

I laugh with him, before I go serious. I give him a comforting smile. "I'm sorry." he looks at me like I'm crazy, wondering what I should be apologizing for. "About Katherine." He gives me another 'you're crazy' look. "Oh come _on._ Even a blind man could see that you lost her, too." He stared at me, different to how he did before. There was no smug smirk on his face this time. It was like he was trying to read me.

Our spell was broke when we heard a voice from the doorway. "Hey." Bonnie's voice says, and Damon and I both look over to see Bonnie and Elena in the doorway. "Need some help?"

"Sure, why not?" Damon said. His smirk returned when he looked over to Elena and Bonnie. He stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped before completely leaving the room. To my complete embarrassment, he sent me a wink and walked out.

This time, I made sure he was gone before I let my face flush. No way would I have been able to keep _that_ one pushed down.

Bonnie looks from the doorway back to me. "What was that?"

I avoid her look and got up to put the towels away. "What was what?" I ask innocently.

"Oh no, Clarissa Gilbert, you are not pulling that!" She said and she walked over to me to whisper. "I saw the look you two were giving each other before I walked in-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I say, cutting her off. I knew where she was going with this. "I do not believe what I am hearing." I say, very offended. "I cannot believe that you would accuse me of such adultery, Bonnie."

She gave me a look. "Clarissa Ariana Gilbert, do not make me go Criminal Minds on you!"

"Well there is no need to." I say, folding my arms. I sigh. "Bonnie, he's Caroline's boyfriend. Caroline is one of my best friends and that means something to me, you know that."

"Yeah yeah." Bonnie says, waving my words away. I look at her, my mouth gaped open. I have never felt so offended in my life! "I'm watching you." Bonnie said, even doing that whole 'fingers to eyes to body'.

"Go right ahead. You shall discover that you are blind for there is nothing there."

"Uh huh."

"Don't you dare, 'uh huh' me, Bonnie Bennett."

**TBC...**

**Part two up soon!**

**Clary's outfits will be on my Polyvore!**

**Let me know what you think of Clary!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
